The first sex
by bibblebubblebloop
Summary: Tieria melempar kemejanya. Begitu lah dia, selalu terlihat anggun sekaligus menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan meski Tieria tidak bermaksud begitu, namun di mata Lockon serta yang lain, Tieria terkadang terlihat mengagumkan dengan sikap tegasnya. LockTie!/LockonXTieria/Lockon Stratos and Tieria Erde


Title: The first sex

Pair: LockTie (Lockon-Tieria)

Genre: YAOI of course YAOI, humor

Rate: M

Note: ini adalah fanfic Gundam 00 pertama gue, dan gue udah lama banget pengen nulis fanfic Gundam dengan pair favorit gue yaitu LockTie! Gue suka banget sama Lockon dan Tieria gara-gara liat fanart mereka yang sweet-sweet. Well, i'm sorry for the bad story

 **LockTie**

.

.

.

.

.

Pria berpostur tegap dengan rambut kecoklatan itu berjalan keluar dari barisan pepohonan pantai. setelah menyibak sehelai daun semak yang menutupi jalannya, ia cukup terkejut melihat seseorang sudah berada di pantai ini lebih dulu.

Dia mendekat, ingin tau siapa yang tengah duduk di kursi santai menikmati cahaya matahari saat ini.

"Tieria?"

"oh, Lockon" Tieria merespon cuek seperti biasa.

Lockon memasang ekspresi heran, "kau sedang apa di sini?"

"menikmati waktu senggang" ia kembali membaca bukunya lagi, Tieria memang seperti itu. bukan hanya terhadap Lockon, terhadap semua yang dia kenal pun seperti itu.

"kenapa destinasimu harus sama denganku.." Lockon menyernyit, merasa bingung apakah pulau tak berpenghuni yang indah di dunia ini hanya ada satu?

"kau tidak suka bertemu denganku? Pergi lah, aku juga merasa begitu" sadis Tieria.

Lockon menghela napas, harus selalu sabar menghadapi pemuda cantik ini. ngomong-ngomong soal cantik, Lockon semakin kagum pada Tieria karena lihat lah sekarang betapa mulus dan putihnya kaki yang jenjang itu ─meski Tieria masih lebih pendek darinya.

"di mana kau sembunyikan _Virtue_?" Lockon melepas pakaiannya, menyisakan hanya celana di bagian bawah. Ia duduk di atas pasir, mendongakan kepala sambil memejamkan mata seakan melepas semua beban di waktu senggang yang singkat.

Tieria melirik semua gerakannya, "di tengah hutan. Lalu di mana _Dynames_?"

"sama" hanya itu jawaban Lockon sebelum akhirnya benar-benar merebahkan diri di atas pasir untuk menjemput tidurnya.

Terasa hanya beberapa menit Lockon memejamkan mata, ia kembali membukanya dengan sangat berat. Lockon mengantuk, tapi dia tidak bisa tidur nyenyak─ memangnya sejak kapan _Gundam meister_ bisa tidur dengan nyenyak? Cih.

Tepat saat dia kembali duduk, terlihat Tieria sedang memunggunginya ─menghadap ke arah laut─ dan perlahan kemeja tipis berwarna merah muda milik pemuda itu merosot mempertontonkan punggung serta pinggang Tieria yang benar-benar ramping.

Lockon tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentak saat punggung mulus itu dihadapkan padanya. sepertinya Tieria yakin jika Lockon sungguhan tertidur sehingga dia berani membuka bajunya. Tieria yang berganti atau membuka baju adalah sesuatu yang langka bagi Lockon, Allelujah maupun Setsuna.

Terlebih untuk Lockon yang jarang bisa berkomunikasi intens dengan Tieria.

Lockon tersenyum hangat sambil menghela napas, "sepertinya aku menyukaimu" ia bergumam.

Tieria melempar kemejanya. Begitu lah dia, selalu terlihat anggun sekaligus menyeramkan disaat yang bersamaan ─meski Tieria tidak bermaksud begitu, namun di mata Lockon serta yang lain, Tieria terkadang terlihat mengagumkan dengan sikap tegasnya.

Lockon tidak melepas pandangannya ke arah Tieria bahkan saat Tieria sudah masuk ke dalam air dan menikmati acara berenangnya.

"kau memang sulit ditebak" Lockon menyeringai.

Tieria menyadari waktu senggangnya yang hanya sementara, tidak lama lagi Feldt atau Nona Sumeragi pasti memanggilnya untuk kembali ke _base._ Mungkin juga Allelujah dan Setsuna akan menyusul ke sini hanya untuk menjemputnya.

Oh

Dia lupa soal pria flamboyan yang tengah duduk di atas pasir sana memperhatikan dirinya. Sejak kapan Lockon terbangun?

Tieria menyelesaikan olahraga singkatnya, dia kembali ke pantai dengan cuek meraih kemejanya yang tadi dia lempar ke pasir.

"aku tidak tau kau punya tubuh selangsing dan semulus itu" Lockon berdiri dan mendekatinya.

Tieria merengut. "dan tutup mulutmu, jangan sebarkan soal ini dengan mulut besarmu itu" dia memakai kemejanya yang jadi terkena basah karena tubuhnya.

"Tieria" Lockon menghela napas karena Tieria itu memang sulit ditaklukan. "mana mungkin aku menyebarkan hal yang nantinya akan menjadi milikku" ia menyeringai, dengan berani menarik pinggang Tieria merapat pada tubuhnya tanpa berpikir resiko akan ditampar atau dipukul oleh pemuda galak itu.

Setidaknya sampai saat ini Tieria masih berdiam sabar meski tatapannya tajam terhadap Lockon. Lockon sendiri terkunci oleh tatapan itu, namun Lockon menemukan rasa yang sama di dalamnya. Mengapa Tieria harus semunafik ini?

"kau menyukaiku" ucap Lockon dengan nada yang yakin.

"oh, apa kau demam Lockon?" Tieria membalas ketus.

"aku tau kau menyukaiku" ia terkekeh pelan semakin merapatkan jarak tubuh mereka.

Teria meraih kacamatanya sambil mendengus, "memangnya siapa yang tidak terpikat olehmu? Wanita murahanpun pasti merasa begitu"

Ia mengakuinya dengan cara yang mencerminkan _sangat Tieria sekali_ dengan ekspresi datar andalannya.

Dan Lockon tidak bisa untuk tidak merayakannya dalam hati, inginnya berteriak hingga terdengar ke seluruh pulau.

Lockon menahan tangan Tieria yang bergerak ingin memakai kacamata, dia mencium Tieria di bibir menggunakan cara yang kali ini menurut Tieria _sangat Lockon sekali._ kasar, tidak sabaran, menuntut, dan liar.

Untung saja Tieria bisa mengimbangi karna pada dasarnya sifat Tieria tidak jauh berbeda dengan Lockon. Perbedaan mereka adalah dari cara berpikir: Tieria memiliki pemikiran sempit yang realistis sementara Lockon punya pemikiran luas dan bebas tanpa ada aturan.

"eunghh" Tieria sengaja menggoda Lockon dengan desahannya. Sesuai dugaan, Lockon bergerak semakin liar seakan bibir Tieria adalah makanan ternikmat di dunia.

Tangan Lockon meremas pinggul Tieria, mengusap-usapnya hingga ke pantat yang kenyal luar biasa. ia bisa mendengar erangan Tieria yang kedua kali.

Lockon mendapat jackpot hari ini.

Di semakin bersemangat menyerang Tieria, melumat bibir Tieria yang sudah memerah hingga basah mengilat. Tieria tidak kuat, dia butuh bernapas. Bagaimanapun dia bukan Lockon atau Allelujah yang bisa kuat menahan napas ketika di dalam air, dia masih memiliki kekurangan dibanding mereka.

Kaki Tieria melemas, "mphh! Nghh" ia berhasil lepas dari pagutan Lockon dengan memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Namun Lockon tetap lah Lockon yang percaya diri serta tidak ingin kalah dalam segala aspek, dia mencium pipi Tieria, turun ke rahang, turun ke leher dan membuat satu tanda di sana.

"eunhh, Lockon!" Tieria memukul punggung Lockon dengan kesal. "Lockon, tunggu dulu" ia terdengar merengek.

Oh, Tieria yang merengek juga lah sebuah hal yang langka bagi Lockon. Coba saja Setsuna dan Allelujah ada di sini dan mendengar rengekan tadi, wajah mereka pasti pucat pasi.

Lockon memberikan tanda di bawah telinga kanan Tieria, "hmm Tieria?" dia merespon tapi tetap tidak ingin berhenti.

"hentikan!" Tieria mengatur napas karena birahinya berhasil terpancing, pipinya memerah karna rangsangan yang diberikan Lockon. Dia menjambak rambut Lockon, lalu menarik kepalanya hingga mendongak agar Lockon berhenti.

"jadikan waktu senggang kita bermanfaat, Tieria" Lockon membujuk.

Jemari Tieria segera mencubit bibir Lockon, dia merengut. "aku berikan yang kau mau, tapi tidak di sini"

Lockon menaikkan kedua alisnya, tidak percaya bahwa akhirnya Tieria luluh padanya. kemungkinan perasaannya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Perlahan Lockon menggenggam tangan Tieria, dia berbisik di telinga Tieria yang sudah memerah. "aku semakin menyukaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Tieria tau bahwa ia sudah menjadi milik Lockon sejak Lockon berkata seperti tadi.

Lockon adalah sosok keras kepala yang arogan. Oh lihat senyumnya yang kini juga menunjukkan betapa arogannya dia. Tieria takluk pada monster ini, Tieria jatuh pada genggamannya.

Itu sudah menjadi fakta menyedihkan sekaligus menyenangkan untuk Tieria.

Jangan sampai Nona Sumeragi atau semua kru yang ada di _base_ mengetahui tentang hubungan _dadakan_ dirinya dan Lockon ini.

Tieria masih cemberut sambil menguncir asal rambutnya yang masih lembab, sementara Lockon sibuk mengecupi dada ratanya yang demi Tuhan mulus bukan main. Lockon gemas pada titik bulat berwarna merah muda milik Tieria jadi dia memainkannya sambil terkekeh pelan.

"ahhnn Lockon, janji padaku jangan sebarkan tentang ini" Tieria mengancam sambil mencengkram kedua bahu Lockon yang lebar.

"kau terlalu banyak permintaan untuk hal ini, Tieria.. santai saja" Lockon menyernyit.

Terlihat dari luar, _Gundam Dynames_ milik Lockon hanya berdiri gagah di antara rerumbunan pohon namun pada kenyataannya kini Lockon dan Tieria berada di dalamnya.

Tidak mau di pantai, oke Lockon menyetujui permintaan Tieria yang pada akhirnya harus mengorbankan robot besar kesayangannya ditumpangi dua orang sekaligus dengan alasan sadis yang diucapkan Tieria bahwa kursi kemudi _Virtue_ miliknya tidak boleh berbau sperma.

Tapi Lockon menyukai ini. tidak ada ranjang melainkan kursi kemudi yang seharusnya hanya untuk satu orang, membuat Tieria mau tidak mau harus duduk di pangkuannya. Dengan kata lain Tieria akan menjadi _bottom on top_ sesaat lagi.

Tieria memperhatikan bagaimana Lockon menikmati kedua putingnya untuk dimainkan. Napas Tieria terengah-engah dalam ruangan yang sangat sempit ini, tangannya meremas-remas rambut Lockon untuk penghantar rasa nikmat.

Dadanya membusung seiring perminan mulut Lockon pada putingnya menguat, Tieria menyukai sensasi ini. kaki jenjangnya semakin mengangkang dan pinggulnya bergoyang, menggesekkan selangkangan mereka satu sama lain.

"ahh eunghh" Tieria adalah tipe pendiam, namun Lockon bertekad membuat Tieria berteriak memanggil-manggil namanya dalam kesengsaraan yang nikmat hari ini.

Menit berikutnya Tieria meneteskan air mata sambil menatap penuh benci pada Lockon karena langsung memasukkan penis kebanggannya tanpa _foreplay_ sehingga lubang sempit Tieria terasa terbakar dan lecet seketika.

Kedua tangannya mencengkram lengan Lockon dengan sadis. "akhh Lockon, brengsek!" Tieria menggigit bibir bawahnya yang sejak tadi sudah memerah bengkak.

Lockon menyeringai, mulai menggerakan pinggangnya susah payah di kursi kemudi yang sempit itu. tapi Lockon yang hebat tetap menemukan surga dunianya dengan menusuk-nusuk daging kenyal di dalam Tieria.

"kkhh, Itu prostatku!" Tieria menjepit penisnya di perut Lockon yang seksi minta ampun dengan hiasan otot berbentuk kotak-kotak sedikit berwarna gelap. Tieria sadar monster ini seksi tanpa diperhitungkan.

"aku tau, cantik" ejek Lockon dengan penekanan di kata cantik.

Tieria membalas dendam dengan menampar pipi kanan Tieria, masih menatap benci sambil menitikan air matanya.

Lockon hanya memejamkan mata menahan emosi berkat tamparan barusan, berdenyut panas di pipinya. Tieria memang seorang _bad-ass._

Tieria menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan penis Lockon di dalam. Pinggulnya bergerak naik dan turun dengan pelan di awal namun semakin lama semakin kencang. Rektumnya terasa lecet bergesekan kuat dengan penis monster Lockon.

"hhh ahh Lockon.. nghh Lockon.." Tieria mencapai kenikmatannya, dia mendongakan kepala sambil memainkan rambut kecoklatan Lockon.

"hmm.. Tieria" Lockon mengerang pelan, tangan kanannya menyambar penis putih Tieria dengan hiasan kemerahan pada ujungnya. Lelehan pre-cum terlihat, membuat Lockon semangat untuk mengurutnya.

Nikmat dua kali lipat yang Tieria rasakan, gerakan pinggulnya membrutal tanpa peduli seberapa lecet lubangnya asalkan klimaks cepat tercapai.

"ohh Lockon, sialan! Ah ah" dia menekan kepala Lockon ketika putingnya dilahap kembali oleh pria itu. Tieria naik dan turun dibantu oleh tangan kiri Lockon di pinggulnya saat ini menghantar rasa geli di hati Tieria.

"hhh bergerak tidak beraturan, kau bisa tidak sengaja menekan salah satu tombol" Lockon memperingatkan di antara mulut sibuknya yang memanja puting Tieria.

"tidak usah mengajariku" kecam Tieria dengan gerakan pinggulnya yang sensual, dia merasakan penis itu berkedut-kedut berkat keahlian tangan Lockon.

Lockon menikmati cara kerja Tieria, dia hanya perlu mengacungkan penis tegaknya menunggu setiap kali prostat Tieria mengenai ujungnya saat bergerak turun. Ia fokus pada titik merah muda menggemaskan milik Tieria yang sudah mencuat parah.

Tieria mengusap dada bidang Lockon dengan penuh kekaguman, mulut setengah terbuka berhiaskan liur mengilat, serta wajah yang merah padam. Lockon menatap bertambah terangsang oleh ekspresi Tieria.

"Lockon nghh.. Lockon" Tieria mencapai klimaksnya lebih dulu. Ini terbilang cepat kalau menurut Lockon, tapi dia tidak mau menggoda Tieria lagi.. pipinya bisa menjadi korban tamparan untuk yang kedua kali nanti.

"laki-laki macam apa kau ini.." Lockon berdecak kagum karna aura sensual Tieria yang baru dia ketahui sekarang. Lockon tidak sabaran, dia memegangi pinggul Teria yang bergerak naik-turun semakin gila sama gilanya dengan otak Lockon sekarang.

Tangannya menampar pantat Tieria dengan gemas, "arhh Lockon, _fuck_!" Tieria berpegangan pada bahu Lockon lagi saat gesekan rektumnya pada batang Lockon terasa tambah menyiksa namun nikmat.

Gerakan pantat Tieria yang tiap kali bertubrukan dengan paha Lockon menimbulkan bunyi cukup jelas dalam ruangan sempit ini. napas mereka yang tersengal-sengal pun terdengar merangsang keduanya melakukan seks pertama dengan menyenangkan.

Mereka bergerak saling lawan arah menciptakan sensasi terbakar yang nikmat. Keduanya berbagi ciuman panas menggelora, Lockon yang mendominasi mulut Tieria sementara Tieria menggoyangkan pinggul menggoda Lockon, kedua tangannya mengusap pipi Lockon dengan lembut.

Tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi panggilan komunikasi yang masuk pada _Dynames_ milik Lockon.

Mereka tersadar dari puncak birahi mereka dan Tieria langsung memukul-mukul dada Lockon dengan kesal, "kau masih mengaktifkan komunikasi, brengsek!" ia mengumpat dengan berbisik.

Lockon bergumam maaf berkali-kali sambil menahan tangan Tieria, dia buru-buru mengubah panggilan masuk _face to face_ menjadi _only voice._ "ya, siapa ini?" tanya Lockon.

" _huh? Kau mengubah akses_ face to face _? Di mana kau? Segera kembali ke_ base _"_ itu suara Allelujah rupanya.

Keadaan mereka seperti pencuri yang tertangkap oleh serbuan warga. Tieria membekap mulutnya sendiri sambil mengatur napasnya yang terengah-engah takut Allelujah bisa mendengarnya, Allelujah cukup jeli dalam menangkap suara.

"maaf aku juga menutup radar lacak, hanya ingin menikmati waktu senggang tanpa diganggu" ia mengusap-usap pinggul Tieria memberi rasa geli sambil tersenyum miring, sementara Tieria melotot padanya.

" _aku juga tadi sempat melakukannya. Tieria bersamamu? Panggilan face to face dariku juga tidak direspon olehnya, kursi kemudinya kosong"_

Lockon menyernyit saat Tieria masih melotot sembari mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menamparnya. "tidak, dia tidak bersamaku"

Hening sebentar.

" _kau sedang apa sih? Sebenarnya kau ada di mana?"_ benar kan, Allelujah mudah curiga.

"sedang menikmati waktu senggang di sebuah pulau tak berpenghuni"

" _oh.. setelah urusanmu selesai cepat kembali ke base, Nona Sumeragi bisa mengamuk kalau kau tidak tepat waktu"_ panggilan itu berakhir.

Tieria mengguncang-guncang bahu Lockon, "kau benar-benar sialan! Jika ketahuan bagaimana?! Sial sial!"

"kau tidak usah khawatir, Tieria. Jangan terlalu tegang" Lockon tidak selesai menunjukkan senyum brengseknya, dia memegangi pinggul Tieria dan kembali bergerak menghujam prostat miliknya.

"akhh! Nghh jangan sampai yang lain tau!" ancamnya lagi.

"aku mengerti, aku mengerti ugh" Lockon melihat Tieria yang juga bergerak naik-turun lagi membantunya mencari klimaks.

Sampai satu jam, Tieria cukup kualahan karena Lockon belum juga puas.

Permainan lidah mereka menciptakan benang saliva yang menetes-netes, "mphh nghh Lockon nghh" Tieria mengacak rambut Lockon dengan gerakan sensual.

Lockon terus menusuk-nusuk lubang Tieria tanpa lelah. Kini Tieria tidak bergerak, dia menahan pinggulnya di atas agar Lockon leluasa memasukinya dari bawah dan tepat saat ini Lockon mempercepat tusukkannya.

"ouhh Lockon ahh lebih cepat, sial!" Tieria menyernyit, sejak tadi dia sudah menahan sakit dan perih dari lubangnya yang dimasuki tanpa penetrasi.

"ughh mulutmu memang tidak secantik wajah dan tubuhmu" Lockon menggeleng kepala, gerakannya menggila tanpa ampun.

Terasa penisnya berkedut-kedut, Lockon menciumi leher Tieria kemudian menghirupnya dalam-dalam seiring hentakan kuat yang terakhir. Dia pun mencapai klimaks lalu menyemburkan di dalam Tieria.

"aahhh" Tieria merasakan hangat menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya, dia mengusap-usap bahu Lockon karena efek mengantuk. "eunhh"

"kau menggairahkan, Tieria.. membuatku kecanduan" bisik Lockon di telinganya.

"jangan katakan apapun" Tieria menjauhkan lehernya dari kepala Lockon, mencubit bibir Lockon kembali. "kau sebarkan ini, maka kau mati" bibir bengkaknya menggeram pelan, justru membuat Lockon terangsang lagi.

"baik-baik, aku tidak akan mengatakan ini pada siapapun─" Lockon tersenyum, "─tapi aku tidak tau dengan Haro, sepertinya kau juga harus membujuknya"

Tieria terkesiap, dia menoleh tajam ke belakang. Haro ─robot bulat pendamping Lockon─ berdiam manis di tempatnya di dekat jendela.

Jadi sejak tadi Haro berada di sana?

Melihat atau mungkin merekam setiap apa yang Lockon dan Tieria lakukan?

Dan dengan bodohnya, Tieria tidak sadar sepanjang momen ini berlangsung.

Mata Haro berkedip, _"Tieria Erde!"_

Lockon membekap mulutnya untuk menahan tawa.

" _Lockon Stratos!"_

Tieria menoleh kembali pada Lockon, tangannya mengambil ancang-ancang.

" _Tieria dan Lockon bercinta di dalam_ Dynames _! Tieria dan Lockon bercinta di dalam_ Dynames _!"_ Haro terus mengucapkan itu berkali-kali sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua telinganya.

PLAK!

"Tieria, kenapa kau menamparku?!" akhirnya Lockon protes.

"karena kau brengsek" ia menampar sekali lagi.

"tapi aku mencintaimu!" Lockon membalas dengan aksen sedikit berlebihan.

Urat Tieria berkedut, "kau memang brengsek"

Lockon terkejut karena pada akhirnya Tieria mencium bibirnya. Rasanya Lockon seperti menang dalam pertempuran berabat-abat, bisa meluluhkan manusia beku ini adalah sebuah rekor untuk Lockon.

Maaf saja Tieria, rekor ini tidak bisa jika tidak dipamerkan oleh Lockon. tunggu saja hingga semua orang tau.

" _Lockon dan Tieria berciuman! Lockon dan Tieria berciuman!"_

"Haro diamlah, kami ingin tidur.." mereka berpelukan dengan hangat.

.

.

.

.

.

How? Haha

Let's love LockTie couple!


End file.
